Ricky's Damp Little Secret
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: Ricky Fitness has developed a..."problem". No cause, magical or medical, can be found. He tried to keep it from the others, but Jimmy unfortunately found out. Though he's quite happy to help out his friend with his problem. (CONTAINS: Bedwetting, diapers, slight ABDL themes, one or two bad words, momma Jimmy, and scientific experiments. Rated T just to be on the safe side.)


_**Prompt:**_ _One of the 'bats has a bed wetting problem, and Jimmy helps him keep it a secret._

 **Phoenix:** So, I was on tumblr, (You're probably thinking "Oh dear God no" haha) and people were giving "prompts" for fics as a way of requesting them. And I had this idea; Why not accept a few prompts myself? So I asked a friend with a NSFW blog, who happens to be an Aquabats fan as well, to ask his followers for some prompts for fics for me to write, but to check out my profile and see what I write about first. I got four, and this is one of them. I'm not writing them in the order they were recieved, I'm just writing them in order of what appeals to me the most. This one kinda stood out, and it doesn't have to be very long. This one is just to get my gears going for that reason. LET US GO! *puts on homemade mask and Anti-Negativity helmet*

 **~Start~**

Ricky Fitness. Healthiest and most fit member of The Aquabats. He has super speed and is very athletic. Everyone thinks he's the only living being with perfect health and no medical issues whatsoever. But they're wrong. Much to his embarrassment, Ricky has a medical condition that he has told no one about, not even his bandmates; Nocturnal Enuresis. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Ricky Fitness is a bedwetter. He hasn't always been, though. It's only been happening for the past few months. Shall we start at the beginning?

 _Four months ago..._ Ricky smiled as he put in 'The Devil Inside' in the DVD player, then hopped onto the couch beside Crash. He and Jimmy took turns comforting the bassist when they watched scary movies, and tonight was his turn. It was also one of the few nights a year he'd let himself eat anything unhealthy, because let's face it, everyone loves popcorn. Though he had insisted on getting kettlecorn this time. He grabbed the bowl he was gonna share with Crash and focused on the TV. "Ready guys?" he asked.

When everyone had given their agreement, he hit play on the remote and relaxed into the couch. Besides Jimmy, he was usually the calmest during these movies, while Crash was the least calm. But not this time. Ricky was as terrified as Crash and clinging to him before the movie was half over. He whimpered and shook as it neared the end, the two screaming when a guy shot himself. The drummer was silently crying when it ended, jumping and screaming in fright when Jimmy put a metallic hand on his shoulder.

"Ricky? Are you alright? You're acting like Crash usually does." Ricky shakily nodded. "I-I'm going to bed." he said quickly, speeding off to the bedroom and diving into his bed. The others soon followed, Jimmy reading a bedtime story once everyone was in bed. "Goodnight everyone! Pleasant dreams!" he said before going to his lab for the night. Ricky tried to sleep, but found it nearly impossible. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the man shooting himself and the blood splattering against the wall.

Around two A.M., he finally managed to fall into a restless sleep. A few hours later, around five thirty, a faint hissing noise was heard from his bed. After another half hour, the drummer awoke with a tired yawn. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to process things. He checked his watch and saw that he had awoken right on scheduele, then moved to get up and get dressed for his morning run. But something felt weird between his legs. And it was _wet_. He threw back the covers in panic, expecting to see blood.

There was a large wet spot in the middle of his bed, which was mirrored on his covers. He slowly looked down at his pants. They were soaked. Tears welled in his eyes as realization hit him. _He had wet the bed_. He jumped up and stripped the sheets from his bed, tossing them to the floor and doing the same with his pajamas. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he used his wet pants to try and clean up the mattress. _'I can't believe this! I haven't wet the bed since I was being potty trained!'_

Once the pants were completely soaked in urine from the bed, he threw them back with the sheets and took everything to the laundry room. Once it was all in the wash, he grabbed some of his clean clothes that had been left on top of the dryer and ran into the bathroom to shower, after which he went to Jimmy's lab. "Jimmy?" he asked quietly. The robot-man was just unhooking himself from his charging station, giving the drummer a smile. "Good morning, Ricky! Are you about to go out for your morning run?"

Ricky shook his head and slipped into the lab, shutting the door. "C-Could you, um, give me a full body scan and see if there's anything wrong? I, uh, I've got a bit of a cough." he said, giving a painfully obvious fake cough. Jimmy frowned slightly but nodded. "Okay. Hop up on the table." He did as told and stayed as still as he could while the robot-man scanned his entire body. "I'm not finding any issues, though your heartrate is faster than usual and your face is red." Ricky felt his cheeks. "I'm blushing."

Jimmy nodded. "Would you tell me what this is about?" "I told you, I have a cough!" "You know that I can tell the difference between real and fake coughing, right?" Ricky sighed and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. "Well, um, I kind of had an accident last night..." The robot-man cocked his head in confusion. "But you don't have any injuries." "Not that kind of accident! I wet the bed!" His look softened. "There's no need to be worried, Ricky. You were very frightened when you went to sleep last night, and you most likely had a nightmare. Some people have those 'accidents' during sleep due to fright."

"So you think it was just from a nightmare? Nothing serious?" Jimmy nodded. "It's very unlikely to happen again, so you should relax. If you would like, I can come up with an explination for the others if they ask any questions about your bed being wet. I can see that you're extremely embarrassed." Ricky nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Jimmy." The keyboardist returned the hug before shooing the drummer out. "Go on, you don't want to mess up your daily routine."

Ricky, now much calmer, went about his morning routine as usual. Later the others asked him about the wet bed, and he told them he had dropped his water bottle when he was taking off his sheets to give them their weekly wash. Eaglebones had seemed a bit suspicious, but didn't press the matter. The next few mornings, the drummer woke up to a dry bed, which had finally eased his mind about the accident he had had after the scary movie. And then, out of nowhere, it happened.

A week later he had woken up to a soaked bed. The drummer was horrified and struggled not to break down sobbing. He stripped himself and his bed, taking the soiled fabics to the laundry room and putting them in the wash. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up, then got dressed and went to the front room to sit on the couch until the others woke up. He didn't feel like bothering Jimmy about it this time, trying to tell himself that he had just had another nightmare. But he didn't believe himself.

"I can't believe this is happening...It has to be a coincidence, there's no way I'm becoming a bedwetter!" he muttered to himself. After a bit of his two-way arguement with himself, his stomach growled and he got up to make a smoothie. MC stumbled in a few minutes later, yawning. "Morning Ricky." "Oh! Hi Commander! Want a strawberry kiwi smoothie?" the drummer asked, reaching for two glasses. "Sure." He spilt the drink into the two glasses, handing one to the singer before putting the blender pitcher in the sink to be washed later.

"Did you put that weird powder stuff in it?" MC asked tiredly. "The vanilla flavored kind, yes." "Ah. It had the taste but sweeter." Ricky followed him to the main room, watching the cartoons that were put on. "Did you spill water on your bed again? It was soaked." Ricky blushed a bit and nodded. "I got up a little bit ago for a glass of water, and I dropped it when I was trying to get my sheets off." The singer yawned again. "You wash your sheets a lot." "They get covered in sweat and dirt and dead skin. It's gross."

MC made a face. "Yeah, I guess it kinda is." The two sat in silence, watching cartoons for a bit before Jimmy came in. "Ricky, your bed was wet again this morning." Before the robot-man could finish, the drummer piped up. "Yeah, I spilled water all over it again, clumsy me." he said quickly, making a slight motion towards The Commander. Jimmy noticed the singer and nodded. "Oh, okay." Ricky relaxed, having to bite back a sigh of relief. "Anyway, we need to get the others up. It's time to get going."

MC went and woke the others as Jimmy moved over to Ricky. "You didn't really spill water, did you?" "I did!" The keyboardist gave him a look of disbelief, but said nothing and got behind the wheel. "Where are we going, anyway?" "Monthly training with Professer. And for me, a check over and tune up." Ricky nodded and finished his smoothie, then went to wash the dishes. For the next two weeks, Ricky woke up in a wet bed. No matter what he did, nothing helped. So far he had managed to keep it hidden, but he didn't know how much longer he could.

Every morning he would change out his sheets, and when everyone else was eating breakfast, he would do his best to clean the mattress of the mess. The only one catching on was Jimmy, who would slip into the room as soon as it was empty in the morning and see the wet mattress. He never spoke up, though, in fear of one of the other Aquabats hearing them and embarrassing Ricky. After another week of the routine, The robot-man approached the drummer with a strange question.

"What?" Jimmy gave him a dead-serious look. "I want you to sleep in my lab tonight for one of my experiments." The drummer shifted nervously. "Um, what kind of experiment?" "I just want to monitor brain waves and compare them to physical reactions. Such as to see if physical activiy is high when the brain waves are, or to see if they can predict movement during sleep." Ricky swallowed nervously. "W-Why not ask one of the others?" "I will at a later time, I want you to be my first subject."

After hesitating for a few minutes, the drummer agreed. And, as they had later discussed, Ricky went back with Jimmy to his lab after the robot-man read the nightly bedtime story. "Why do you want to do this again?" the fit man asked. "I'm curious." Ricky groaned and tried to get comfortable on the cot the keyboardist had set up for him. His helmet was removed and a few wires stuck to his head before he was allowed to sleep. "Alright, just sleep as you normally would." "That's it?"

Jimmy nodded. "Just sleep, and you're doing your part." The drummer sighed and curled up, quickly drifting off. After a few hours, his brain wave activity started to rise. Jimmy looked at the screen curiously, then looked over to Ricky. The area of the blanket over his crotch started forming a wet patch, and his robotic blue eyes widened. He quickly tried to wake the sleeping drummer, failing miserably. "Ricky! Wake up! I won't hesitate to shock you if need be!" After about five minutes of trying, Ricky groaned and shifted.

He slowly sat up, blinking a few times as he became aware of his surroundings. His face lit up with a deep blush when he looked towards his lap, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry Ricky, I tried to wake you." The drummer whimpered and burst into tears, hugging his knees to his chest. Jimmy panicked a bit, not knowing what he did. "Ricky?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" "It's not you!" Ricky choked out between sobs. The robot-man warily put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he cried.

"I, Ricky Fitness, the man everything thinks is perfect in every way involving health, have become a bedwetter! You don't understand how embarrassing this is! Only little kids wet the bed like this!" Jimmy sat on the edge of the cot and hugged the man close, letting him cry. "It's okay. It may not be common in adults, but it does happen. It's very likely that this is being caused by stress or a previous injury, I'm sure it will eventually go away. But until then, I can help you." Ricky hiccuped and looked up at him. "H-How?"

"Well, I can run tests to see if there's a medical or magical issue behind this, and try to find a cure. For magic, I can look through some of those books Eaglebones has and see if it mentions a spell that would cause this. But, until I can find a way to stop it, we're going to need to find a way to protect you from being wet." Ricky nodded. "B-But the others will f-find out!" Jimmy shook his head. "Not if we go about this the right way. There's something we can do, but you may not like it."

"Wh-What, diapers?" the drummer asked sarcastically. "Yes." He paled a bit. "B-But they'd notice!" "No they wouldn't. And if they did, I can tell them one of my experiments backfired and you have to wear them until I can fix it. It's not like every experiment goes perfectly." Ricky sniffled and leaned into the comforting embrace. "I'll even help you with them. You have a choice of cloth or disposable protective underwear, if that phrasing makes you feel better, and either would work fine."

"But how would you help me? Get the stuff and just lie about why you did?" "Well, in a way. What I meant is that I can take care of it all, you would just have to agree to wear them at night. You help me in the lab quite often, so most likely no one would question you coming in here every night if you do so a bit before you go to bed." After thinking for a few minutes, the drummer choked out a quiet response. "Okay...I'll wear them...But just until we can figure out what's causing this..." Jimmy smiled and got up.

Ricky whimpered a bit as the keyboardist went over to a cabinet and started digging through it. "Jimmy?" "Hold on!" He pulled out a few things and set them aside, then closed the cabinet and set the items on the counter by his cleared off work table. He then scooped up Ricky and laid him on the table. "Um, Jimmy?" "Yes?" the robot-man asked as he completely stripped the drummer. "DUDE! JIMMY! WHAT THE HELL?!" He blushed like mad as the keyboardist thouroughly cleaned his 'area' with baby wipes.

He squirmed as something soft was slid under his ass and his genitals were covered in sweet smelling power, then the soft thing was tugged up between his legs and fastened around his waist. "There!" Jimmy said, looking extremely proud of himself. Ricky sat up and looked at his crotch, blushing. "Since when do you have adult diapers?" "I got them for Jimmy Jr. I thought they would fit, but then he turned out to be a giant bird and didn't need them. Really, until he hatched, I had no idea what he was."

"Oh..." He winced when he heard it crinkle as he moved to get off of the table. "I can't wear these to bed in there! They're loud!" "This is only temporary, Ricky. Tomorrow we can get some for you that don't make noise. There are actually some meant for overnight usage that we could get, or we could always do cloth ones. I have a few items for that as well, because all babies are different and do best with one or the other." "I'm not a baby!" "I got this stuff for Jimmy Jr., remember?" "Right...Sorry..."

Ricky grabbed some towels that were suspiciously near the cot and started trying to clean up his 'accident'. "It's okay, I can get that!" Jimmy said, grabbing a towel and taking over. "It's my mess, Jimmy, I should clean it up..." "I don't mind, really." He pointed one finger at the cot and the tip flipped up, misting something over the cot and blankets. A few minutes later, all traces of Ricky's bedwetting incident were gone, leaving the drummer staring in disbelief. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a formula I developed. You know how many messes Crash and The Commander make, and it gets very difficult to clean sometimes. So I developed a spray cleaner that will clean fresh spills, whether liquid or solid." "Is that why my bed is still so clean?" Jimmy nodded, causing Ricky to blush and smile. "Thanks Jimmy...I really owe you one." He hugged the keyboardist tight, sniffling a bit. Jimmy gently hugged him back and kept him close. "So, you know how to change diapers?" "Mhm!" "Jimmy Jr.?" "Mhm!"

Ricky sighed and started falling asleep against him, which the robot-man paid no mind to. Once the drummer had fallen asleep, he was gently laid in the cot and tucked in. Glowing blue eyes watched him sleep, a smile on the lips below them. "Sleep well, Ricky. I promise I'll make it all better, no matter how long it takes." Jimmy went over to his computer and started to research bedwetting in adults, looking for anything that could have possibly caused Ricky's little 'problem'.

The next morning, the drummer woke up and squeezed his legs together at the feeling of his bladder being full. He sat up and blushed madly when he felt that the diaper was wet, and decided he may as well just empty his bladder into it. It took a few moments of relaxing himself before he was able to go, slightly enjoying the feeling of the diaper swelling up with wet warmth between his legs. Right after he finished, Jimmy walked in with some of his clothes. "Oh! Good morning, Ricky! Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, squeaking when Jimmy squatted down in front of him and poked at the full diaper. "Hm, it looks like you wet again last night." he said, getting up and grabbing the baby wipes from the cabinet. "W-Wait, we agreed I'd only wear these at night!" Ricky said quickly, backing away. "You still need to get cleaned up." the robot-man said, laying the drummer back and removing the soiled object, then cleaning him. After he finished that, he gave Ricky the clothes he had brought in and smiled. "There!"

"Thanks Jimmy..." Ricky said quietly, getting dressed with his cheeks still pink. "You're welcome! Oh! And last night I did some researching, and I think I found what could medically be causing this." He nodded for the keyboardist to go on, sitting back for on the cot. "I did another full body scan while you were sleeping to see if anything had changed since the last one, and it had. Something was off. I couldn't pinpoint it, but whatever it is has put stress on your lower body." "Okay..."

"And when your body is under stress, the naturally made hormones change levels. Some go up, some go down. To be blunt, they become imbalanced. And from my research, hormone imbalances can cause bedwetting, though that's usually in children. But you are only nineteen, one year above what is medically considered a child for pediatric studies." Ricky nodded silently. "If that's the issue, all we would need to do is some minor hormonal treatment and reduce the stress on your body."

"Okay...You swear not to mention anything to the guys unless they somehow find out?" Jimmy nodded, smiling and patting his head. "And if they do, I will tell them there was an accident here in the lab and I haven't been able to fix it yet." Ricky got up and hugged him tightly, sniffling. "Don't cry." The robot-man ended up holding Ricky while he cried. For the next few months, Ricky continued to wet himself at night, and nothing Jimmy tried would stop it. Formulas, potions, spells, even natural remedies. But no one else ever found out.

 **~End~**

 **Phoenix:** Well, that turned out much longer than I originally planned. But I'm happy with it. Don't really care if anyone else is, cause as long as I'm happy with it then it's just fine.


End file.
